Bake Away Your Fears
by Dark Angel Fall
Summary: Even the Scouts have to face their fears at times, and they must think about duty versus personal sacrifices as they encounter their newest challenge yet.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

WARNING: This story is rated T for language and the theme

A/N: This is a plot bunny I've been rolling around in my head for awhile. Let me know if I should continue by pressing the REVIEW button!

**Chapter 1: Disturbance of the Peace**

The three of them sat by the fire and a fourth was tending to the fire. What a sweet romantic picture they made, thought Serena. Three girls, two gorgeous blondes and a striking raven-haired beauty, with a cute boy to top it all off.

Mina reached out to pull Kunzite closer to her and away from the flames. He looked down to see the adorable blue puppy eyes that he could never resist. She pulled him close and gently nuzzled her hair.

As the couple curled up, Serena grinned at Rei, who only tossed her thick mane of hair and gave a wry smile.

The four of them had gotten together after their respective jobs and had decided to snack on goods from Lita Harvey's little café and chill out over at Serena's ranch like estate in the county. The sun had set hours ago, and they were all in their own secluded little world by the firelight as the stars twinkled overhead.

"So…" a voice, lazy with contentment interrupted their solitude. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" Kunzite cracked open a single eye to gaze down at his pleasure. She was staring up at him expectantly.

"What do I want to do?" he asked in reply. She bit her lips nervously. He arched an eyebrow.

"OK! We don't need anymore info! Don't do that stuff in front of us!" exclaimed an exasperated Rei.

Mina giggled. "Serena, don't you think she's just jealous because Jar-I mean Jedite couldn't come tonight?"

Serena gave a laugh of her own. "Yeah, but you guys are making me sad too!"

"We are? I'm sorry we'll stop right away." Kunzite sat up straight and let a very surprised Mina drop to his lap. He was staring at his Princess with wide eyes and took her very seriously.

A snort broke the silence as one of the girls tried to hold in her laughter.

"What? What did I do wrong?" he asked in complete confusion.

At this Rei laughed. "You are a hopeless guy sometimes! Seriously! Sere was just joking weren't you?"

Mid-chortle, Serena tried to answer but was choked by her own laughter. Kunzite just looked so adorably lost right now that she couldn't help herself.

Mina pulled him down by his hair and gave him a kiss on his nose. "You know what honey?" He looked down at her with transfixed eyes. "You are sometimes the most clueless guys out of all the Generals. But guess what? I like it a lot!" At this, he broke into a nervous smile.

Serena finally finished laughing and decided to stand up to try and stretch. She smoothed her beige Bermuda shorts and her patterned tank top. She always felt calm and at peace here in the country side, away from the bustling of big cities…especially when an excursion to the countryside meant leaving Japan to come to the United States.

The singing wind of California seemed to be lulling them to sleep as the stars twinkled overhead. The branches of the trees rustled as the splashing of waves from the pond could be heard.

"Guys, I'm going to take a short walk." At this, Rei looked up. "I'll be back in about five minutes, don't worry."

Mina smiled, and tugged on Kunzite's sleeve. He looked up at Serena and then looked down at the girl tucked in his arms. "I don't see any reason for you not to go on a walk. Just be sure to have your cell phone on in case."

Serena smiled. She could always count on her scouts and the Generals to be overprotective of her. Jokingly, she said, "Don't forget guys, I'm still the Queen here." She walked off towards the pond, the air punctuated by the girls giggles and Kunzite's hearty laugh.

Under the cover of the darkness, she sat down on a rock by the pond. Far away, she could still see the flickering flames of the bonfire and to her side, a tree rustled gently. Serena reflected back upon the last few years of her life. Darien had left her side to finish medical school in Boston and both Nephrite and Zoicite had gone with him. She idly played with the ends of her hair, some glints of silver catching the starlight. No, she hadn't told Darien that she was in the States, but at the point, she was wondering if she should. She didn't want to worry him; after all, she was eighteen years old and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He was still studying in school to become a doctor and help his kingdom and she felt as if she had intruded upon his duty somewhat.

She sighed aloud and thought about her Scouts, always protecting their princess. Ami and Lita had bore her feelings when their respective loves, Nephrite and Zoicite left to protect their king. Once again, she twisted a strand of hair absentmindedly. All the boys had adopted different names when they were brought back by her call to live once more in the modern world. Kunzite had become Kevin, Jediete had become Jared, Nephrite Nathan, and Zoicite Zach. She smiled at the memories of how all of them had a great big party right before the boys left for America. After freeing Galaxia, she rejoiced in the arms of her lover, but their reunion was far to brief, for she had to return time to the way things were before Galaxia came. How much she missed him, but loved him to the point that she wanted for him to be able to take care of _his_ duties.

Suddenly, a moving light not too far in the distance caught her attention. She looked up to see what seemed to be a black car moving along the winding path leading to the ranch. _ Strange, a car at this time of night._ Her eyes continued to follow the path of the car when realizations struck her: _This ranch is private property. What are those people doing on my property?_ She stood up and brushed off her pants, eyebrows furrowed. The ranch had come as a present to her from her parents for making it through high school and college. Starting a fast pace towards the bonfire, Serena pulled out her cell phone.

xXxXxXx

Mina was being lulled to sleep by the beating of Kunzite's heart when the beeping noise was heard. Rei quickly pulled out her cell phone, suddenly tense. Serena's voice could be heard over the low crackly of the fire.

"Rei, I need for you guys to leave the bonfire. Don't worry about putting it out. Hurry, there's a car going over towards the fire. I can't identify it, but I'm not willing to take risks. Head over to the barn and try your best to not use a bright light. I don't want you guys to be seen."

Rei started to nod her head before she remembered that Serena wouldn't be able to see. "Gotcha Sere. You be careful." Serena had hung up as soon as she heard the word "careful". Rei looked up only to see Kunzite starting to get up as Mina quickly pulled their sparse belongings together.

"Where does she want us to go?" Mina's blue eyes flashed to meet the violet-eyed woman.

"To the barn."

Kunzite frowned. "Why doesn't she want us to go back to the ranch house?"

"I'm not sure-" Rei started to say but then a sudden gust of wind cut her off.

Eyebrows still furrowed, Kunzite picked up a pack from Mina before they left the fire.

xXxXxXx

Serena was starting to feel uneasy and the closest she had been able to pinpoint her fears was to the car, now even closer to the fire. She didn't understand why she felt the fear; after all, she _was Sailor Moon! _ However, her instincts were on flee instead of fight and she decided to follow it. She had no fears for the house for the fire had been built a bit farther from the house and the barn wasn't too far a ways off. She stumbled slightly along the path.

How she wished that she could use a light at this time. Pressing a button on the side of her cell phone, she thanked her stars that she had remembered to charge it that morning. Using the minimal light, she walked faster through the darkness.

A few yards down the road, she checked the progress of the car. It was now entering the clearing where her friends had been a few moments before. Walking forward, she continued to glance back.

xXxXxXx

The car had come to a complete stop and a door open as the headlights shined brightly through the darkness. A lone figure stepped out of the passenger's side. From their distance, Kunzite, Rei, and Mina could not tell much about the person. But what they could see was the person squatting down besides the flames and analyzing something before straightening up.

xXxXxXx

As the person straightened up, it turned and seemed to be looking around the trees surrounding the fire. Serena felt a chill go up her spine when she saw that the person had analyzed something from the fire. And slowly, it was turning its head as it surveyed the surroundings. Suddenly, her breath caught as she felt the gaze of whomever it was pass over her.

**A/N: I wanted to let readers know that I borrowed MoonlightMaiden14's pairings for the Scouts and Generals in Sailor Moon. I also used her names for them. So if you are reading this, MoonlightMaiden14, I want you to know that you inspired me to write for Sailor Moon! **I'm glad I got this bunny off of my chest! Please READ AND REVIEW!! I'd like to know if I should continue this or not, and feel free to take guesses at whom the mystery person might be!


End file.
